What's in a Name
by Jailbirdy
Summary: The name that's always on Axel's lips [AxelRoxas][shota][lemons][AxelSeifer][AxelHayner]


There was nothing to do after Roxas left the organization. The boy's departure left Axel listless and, if one is to believe nobodies can feel anything, feeling lonely. Roxas had been boring company, but it was nothing compared to the wake of boredom he left behind. Axel was almost glad when they sent him after the boy.

He was relieved to see Roxas, safe and sound, and boring as ever. The runt didn't seem to remember him and refused to come back to the Organization. Axel didn't blame him. He stayed in Twilight Town for awhile, stalking Roxas from the shadows, putting off his return to the World that Never Was. There were other boys in Twilight Town, with lithe bodies and dirty hair and curious tongues, and they kept him busy.

The first boy was tall and tan and Axel didn't care about him. His name was Seifer, and he didn't look very much like Roxas. He was big and brawny, and his eyes were mean. Although, when Axel proposed what he wanted to do to him, the blow to Axel's nose reminded him very much of Roxas. They ended up doing it anyways, against a wall, in a public alleyway.

In another similarity to Roxas, the punk insisted on being top. Luckily, after weeks of sexual frustration, Axel was more than happy to spread his legs. The boy never even took his pants off. When Axel came, he whimpered a name that wasn't Seifer. When Seifer came, he just grunted and pulled Axel's hair to prove who was the bitch, and Axel didn't mind because he _knew_ he was the bitch.

He followed Roxas's group for some time. Axel took a certain voyeuristic pleasure in knowing all kinds of things about them, whilst they knew nothing about him. For example, Olette was always casting infatuated glances at Pence, but Pence was too busy picking his nose to notice. Young love- how tragically bizarre. For another example, Hayner went off on his own for a few hours every day, and none of his friends knew where he went.

Axel did.

He crushed the munny into Hayner's small, grubby palm and pushed him onto the bed. The room was that of a child on the verge of adolescence, posters of big breasted women intermingling with shelves of matchbox cars and baseball cards. Similarly, Hayner's body was a rangy homage to puberty. Limber torso with a only faint suggestion of abs, gangly limbs and eager lips. He was just old enough that his parents left him alone for most of the day. Just old enough, in fact, to know how to earn a little spending munny.

Hayner looked more like Roxas, with his blond hair and boyish pout. Axel buried his face in Hayner's neck and breathed deeply, basking in the sweaty dirty little boy smell, before nipping the tender skin there. Hayner trembled. When Axel took him (he was on top, this time) Hayner displayed a satisfying array of moans and whimpers. It could have been experience, but Axel thought it was probably genuine.

It was desperate and deep and over fast. Axel bit back a familiar name and Hayner was none the wiser.

Axel hung around awhile longer. The Organization was getting impatient, they wanted Roxas back or they wanted Roxas dead, and they were beginning to wonder if Axel was incompetent. He wasn't incompetent. Axel was certain that he could kill the boy if he wanted to, but that was the problem; he didn't want to. Days dragged on and then the days ran out, and Roxas merged with Sora. Roxas's gang never missed Axel when he left Twilight Town, although admittedly, he was vaguely nostalgic for them.

When Axel met Sora, the resemblance struck him painfully. He walked with the same cocky swagger in a too-small body, he looked at Axel with the same bliss blue eyes that made his cock jump in his pants. And later, when Axel's lips brushed his, he jerked back with that same expression of surprise/anger/intrigue and oh, it was like he'd never left.

They fucked on the ground, Axel bent over open-legged Sora, who squirmed and moaned like a virgin. It was sticky and close and for a moment Axel thought, "This isn't like him at all," but then Sora glowered at him with those fucking _eyes_ and told him to slow down, and it was Roxas again. _His _Roxas.

This time, Axel made no effort to stifle the name. "R-Roxas," he moaned, arching a final time into the little body beneath him, and for once it doesn't feel like a lie.

"Why does everyone call me that? My name is Sora," the boy muttered darkly, pushing Axel away, his virginity bruised. Axel rolled off him and laughed.

"Whatever you say, kid."


End file.
